A Grey Harry Potter
by Freddie Rindklip
Summary: Harry escapes the Dursleys right after the Chamber of Secrets.
1. Chapter 1

A Grey Harry Potter

Rating M Universe: AU

AN: This is a darker Harry. Some may say evil. I do not see him as evil, but he will not respond to deadly force with stunners. In some instances, deadly force will be his first option.

Hey freak, Harry heard Dudley's voice from the hall. We're going to Aunt Marge's for the week. I hope you are still alive when we get back. Then he laughed and thundered down the stairs.

The house settled down into quiet. Great they are gone thought Harry. Hedwig gave a soft hoot. Walking to her cage Harry placed his fingers against the bars. Sorry girl. We are both hungry, but until they return there is no food. A week ago, he continued, you could fly from the owlery to hunt. Now you are stuck here with me.

Harry thought about being in the Chamber of Secrets a week ago. The school was saved from Riddle's diary. Now he was a prisoner with bars on his window, Dratted Dumbledore. Go back to the Dursley's for your safety. Enjoy your childhood. It would be good if he didn't starve to death over the summer.

He wondered how Dobby was enjoying freedom. Dobby, he softly said.

There was a soft pop then Dobby's voice. The great Harry Potter calls Dobby.

Harry quickly got over his surprise. Dobby how are you doing. Is freedom treating you well?

No. Dobby isn't enjoying freedom. No one wants to pay an elf wages.

I wish I could take you into my service, but I cannot get into my Gringotts vault to get the gold to pay you. I am stuck here.

The great Harry Potter would take Dobby into his service. When Harry nodded he continued. Dobby would work for the great Harry Potter for free.

That will not be necessary. Once I get to my vault I will be able to pay.

Ok. Dobby will bond with the great Harry Potter while looking at Harry expectantly.

How do I do it Dobby?

Is it ok if Dobby performs the ritual? At Harry's nod Dobby went ahead.

Dobby please. It is just Harry. Can you get me something to eat, the lock off Hedwig's cage, and my stuff out of the cupboard under the stairs?

Ok Harry. With a snap of fingers, the lock fell off the cage, and Harry's trunk was by his bed. A pop and Dobby was gone. Soon there was another pop. Dobby returned with a huge meal. After letting Hedwig out to hunt Harry sat down to the meal. It is too bad I am stuck here he remarked.

Why do you think you are stuck here? Dobby inquired.

Is there a way for me to leave? Harry asked.

Another pop and Dobby was gone. After a while when Dobby did not return Harry pulled out his books to start his holiday homework.

The next morning a pop and Dobby was back. A snap of fingers brought breakfast. Meanwhile Hedwig was in her cage with her head under her wing.

Is there somewhere else for me to go as you mentioned last night? Harry asked.

Yes. Would you like to go now? Dobby asked.

Harry merely nodded.

Dobby took his hand. With a snap of his fingers they appeared in front of a dirt path. We walk down this path Dobby said. After about two hours of walking there was a manor house on a hill in the distance. There were multiple pops and several elves stood before them.

I am Mimpy overseer of Cornwall Potter Reserve the female in front announced. Harry introduced himself. Then he asked why they had to walk all that distance. Wizards are lazy Mimpy responded. They need exercise.

Then Mimpy took Harry's hand and apparated in front of the manor. The inside was larger than the outside. A tour revealed three floors with a basement and subbasement. On the second floor was a library. The library had four floors. Hermione would love this Harry thought. Off to the side were tables with a large portrait on a rectangular column. The portrait had a middle age witch and wizard who were sleeping. Mistress Dorea and Master Charlus Mimpy called. Slowly they woke up. Dorea then asked if the elves could fetch Lily & James portrait once Harry introduced himself. The elves quickly placed Lily and James next to Dorea and Charlus. Harry asked Mimpy how they placed the portraits together when Dorea and Charlus' portrait previously took up the entire wall. Magic was the reply. After introductions Harry was calling his grandparents Gram and Gramps and parents Mum and Dad. The morning was spent getting to know each other. The adults were furious regarding Harry's upbringing at Durskaban, and the incompetence of some of Hogwarts professors. Snape and Dumbledore especially had their ire. Harry needed a lot of reassurance that they were not annoyed with him.

Over the next week the adults slowly worked Harry into a study regimen. It began with two hours with Grams of deportment, responsibilities of the scion of a noble house, French, Latin, mind arts, and the infamous other duties as assigned. Then an hour of physical exercise with the elf Mamie. It was mostly yoga but some swimming. Swimming was with the sprite Daisy. Harry was shown a plant called gillyweed, and how to properly harvest it. Gillyweed allowed him to breath under water for extended periods. After exercise was an hour of Harry time – mostly flying was what Harry decided on. After that it was lunch. On the weekday afternoons depending on the day was charms, transfiguration, potions, herbology, runes, arithmancy, defense, and again other duties. Then dinner, followed by another hour of Harry time – more flying, and finally reading ahead for the next day.

Rather than the afternoon classes being about regular school classes they had more fun topics. For example, making a certain map, Animagus transformation, various advanced charms such as bubble head and patronis. James and Charlus mostly managed the afternoon classes.

On weekends the mornings stayed the same while the afternoons were different. Lily and James journals were read. Lily's was lots of charms and potions notes, the normal teenage girl items were steered away from. In James journals were charms, transfiguration, and a pranking how-to. Snivelous being bullied was described in horrid detail. Harry knew that what his dad and friends did to Snape was wrong – even if Snape viciously gave back. He also knew that how the adult Snape extracted revenge on Harry was unconscionable. The adult portraits also guided him to understand how wrong it was for Slytherin House to be turned into a death eater prep school.

Harry was also quizzed about his adventures. The more stories he told the more alarmed the adults became. A solicitor's pensive was located and purchased by one of the elves. Harry was taught how to extract a memory. James and Charlus were amused watching Norbert being freed – Lily and Dorea less so. The confrontation with Quirrelmort and Tom Riddle had all of them seething. Dorea instantly recognized the diary as a horcrux when it was destroyed. She explained to the others that Voldemort would return.

Harry was coached on dealing with Snape and Dumbledore. Snape for his evil. Dumbledore for his manipulations. He was also taught how to deal with horcruxes. Fiendfyre, although Harry couldn't cast it yet, basilisk venom, they knew due to the diary, and possibly the AK which Harry was taught.

After Voldemort killed her Lily's ghost remained at the destroyed cottage. When Snape came in shortly after Voldemort's demise Lily did not want to cross over. His whining about loving her was nauseating. Sirius arrival after Snape's departure calmed her. He changed Harry's nappy and dressed him in clean clothes. When Hagrid arrived, he insisted on following Dumbledore's orders and taking Harry to Hogwarts. Sirius left Harry with him. Lily put together a list of notes to give to her portrait echo. The method was one she had studied. She knew then that her portrait had the information to warn Harry when he arrived.

Arithmancy and runes were subjects Harry had not had. When Lily found that Harry was not taking them next term she had a very disappointed look on her face. Harry promised to drop divination, and maybe care to be in runes and arithmancy. Lily was happy about that.

Harry was encouraged to write Hermione while being gently discouraged from writing Ron. The adults wanted Harry to study more and goof off less next term. After being there about two weeks Lily asked about Selene Lovegood. Harry didn't know a Selene but did know a Luna Lovegood. Harry didn't know much about Luna except that she had a reputation for being strange. Lily told Harry that Selene was strange too but was also a dear friend. At Lily's gentle prodding Harry began writing Luna. He learned about nargles, wrackspurts, blibbering humdingers, and many other doubtful creatures. Harry was refreshed with her unique view of the world. Hermione would likely go spare around her, but Harry thought that Luna would be a nice addition to the group. Luna was also very smart and liked to study.

The portraits encouraged Harry to be careful about mentioning them – especially to the Hogwarts professors.

Harry was writing Hermione. Sure, he talked to her about his flying, but he also mentioned studying. The portraits were not mentioned. The mind arts were mentioned. A spare mind arts book from the library was also sent. Hermione asked as a joke what Harry had done to the real Harry.

The summer had little muggle house elf duties, but much studies. Harry thrived on the praise he received when he did well. When he needed improvement, the criticism was gentle. In his mind the summer was the best of his life.

Lily and Dorea were clear to him that school was for learning. Goofing off was to take a back seat. He was also told that he was not to take bull shite from Snape. James and Charlus were, barely, able to persuade them to allow Harry to return to Hogwarts. The American schools were investigated extensively.

All to soon September first arrived. Mimpy flooed Harry to Platform 9 ¾ by ten AM. Luna was waiting for his arrival. Luna stepped in to hug him. Harry not used to physical affection awkwardly hugged her back. Soon Hermione arrived, more hugs, and they entered the train looking for a cabin. The one they found had a man sleeping in it. On the shelf above his trunk had the name RJ Lupin. From James description Harry recognized Moony.


	2. Chapter 2

A Grey Harry Potter

Year 3 the Prisoner of Askaban. AU Harry uses an unforgivable. Major character death. No ships yet. Rating is to be safe

AN: This is a darker Harry. Some may say evil. I do not see him as evil, but he will not respond to deadly force with stunners. In some instances, deadly force will be his first option.

The cabin they found had a man sleeping in it. On the shelf above his trunk had the name RJ Lupin. From James description Harry recognized Moony.

Soon Luna was reading the Quibbler upside down, Hermione was reading a massive tome, and Harry was reading arithmancy. Neville stopped by and Harry invited him to join them. Since Harry was sitting between Luna and Hermione he sat on Mooney's side. As the train started to pull away Ron stumbled in. What is Loony doing here he demanded.

Her name is Luna Harry corrected him. Ron huffed and sat next to Neville. Ron was interrupting constantly talking about Quidditch. Finally, Harry put his book down knowing he wasn't going to get any peace. Harry let Ron go on about the Cannons. The snack cart came with everyone buying a few items.

After a while Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones came in. Budge over Ron Hannah demanded. She then sat next to Neville and began telling him about her summer. Before long she began to draw him out about his summer. Susan sat next to Luna and started talking to Harry about her summer. Luna finally looked her in the eye and told her that she should have her wrackspurt infestation investigated. Harry dug his fingers into his thigh to stop from laughing. Everyone else looked puzzled. Luna later apologized to Harry for trying to keep Susan away from him.

Before Luna could be quizzed regarding wrackspurts Malfoy and company made their arrival. So, Potty surrounded by Loonies, mud bloods, and blood traitors.

Didn't that piece of shite excuse for a human being who raised you tell you it was bad manners to interrupt people with asinine insults Badfaith?

How dare you insult my family. Malfoy was drawing his wand. Harry had already quietly drawn his. Malfoy was hit in the knee with a bludgeoner. Then an expelleramis netted his wand.

You, Badfaith's little friends. Leave before you have the same. Crabbe and Goyle looked confused. Leave and take your friend with you Harry told them. They finally understood and left taking Malfoy with them. Harry shut the door and hit it with a silencing ward and notice me not.

Then the train stopped with the lights going out. Harry passed out while hearing a woman screaming. Mooney cast his patronis to drive off the dementors. Harry still couldn't cast it.

Soon they arrived at Hogwarts. Ron ran off to find Seamus and Dean. It was likely he was going to tell them about Malfoy.

The others went to the carriages. Luna went in front to pet the thestrals. Harry saw them the year before but no one else said anything. He asked Luna what they were, so she told him about thestrals only being visible to those who saw death.

Everyone else in the carriage asked more about the invisible beasts. Luna told them all she knew.

Before the feast began Colin Creevey told Harry that Dumbledore wanted to see him afterwards. They had the beginning of term feast, Dumbledore warned about the dementors, and finally dismissed everyone.

Harry went to see what Dumbledore wanted even though he could almost bet money on what it was.

Harry knocked at the door. When the enter command came he went in. In the office were Dumbledore and Snape. Snape roughly grabbed Harry by the collar and told him he was being expelled. Avada Kedavra Harry shouted out.

Snape hit the floor and laid there with a horrified look. What have you done Harry Dumbledore demanded.

The same thing he stood outside Godric's Hollow and allowed to happen to my mum and dad Harry replied.

You can't prove that.

You can't prove you didn't murder your sister Harry snapped back.

Dumbledore looked at him in shock for a moment. Then he forced an impassive look back on his face.

Lily had told Harry about taking care of Bathilda Bagshot and the various gossip from Godrick's Hollow. Lily swore an oath on her life not to tell another living soul. Now Lily wasn't too worried about that oath.

What are we going to do about Professor Snape Dumbledore asked Harry?

We could leave him out by the acromantulas.

They would tell Hagrid. You would never get away with it.

Then call the DMLE Harry said unconcernedly.

You would go to Askaban for the rest of your life.

What life Harry sneered. Can we stop the BS Dumbledore? I am your weapon. My life will end when you send me one-on-one with Riddle. This was a guess on Harry's part, but he believed close to reality.

I will take care of Professor Snape Dumbledore told him. Nobody knows he came up here. How are you going to handle Lucius Malfoy? He is going to be furious about Draco spending the night in the hospital wing.

The Malfoys are a problem due to never being held to account for their actions. Money has always bought them out. Still Slytherin House is going to want my blood. It may even get as bad as last year. At least it will be for something I did. By the way you do not have to ask to staff to intervene on my behalf. Harry smirked at that.

You know that the protections you had at the Dursleys have come down. I do not know if they can be re-erected. Your rebellion over the summer will have consequences. I must also ask you not to provoke Mr. Malfoy.

Harry sighed thinking back to Dudley bragging about leaving him to starve early in the summer. I guess you are right. It is time to pay the piper. Is Malfoy being asked not to provoke, or is this the usual one-sided ask? The dementors are for my safety, too right? With all the concern for my safety I will be lucky to live past my teens.

Dumbledore sighed at that. You are excused Mr. Potter.

Harry sent a letter home telling about the action in the headmaster's office. Dorea and Lily really tore into him. Charlus and especially James all but cheered him on. James had even lectured Harry over the summer about not saving Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle from peril.

The next day at breakfast Professor McGonagall announced that Professor Dumbledore was called away for an emergency meeting of the ICW. She also announced that potions classes were cancelled for the day. Malfoy was at breakfast but was keeping quiet. His father did not make an appearance. The schedule of classes were passed out. First up was double potions with Slytherin followed by divination. Harry was going to have that taken care of last night, but the meeting with Dumbledore put paid to that.

After breakfast Harry saw Professor McGonagall. Runes and arithmancy were added. Divination was dropped. Harry still was taking creatures. Runes was after potions, so Harry had time before he had to head up there. Without potions Hermione would likely go to the library so he headed up there.

Luna was in the library, so they all sat together. When it was time for runes Harry asked Luna what class she had. Since Luna had a free period Harry invited her along. Hermione gave him a strange look.

In class Professor Babbling went over what they were going to do that year. No attendance was taken. As a result, Luna was not questioned. Several students did not have a book, so Professor Babbling passed out books to them. She announced that after the first week the students would either have their own book or could buy the one, they had for a galleon. At the end of the year you could sell it back for four sickles. After runes they went down to lunch. Luna sat with them at the Gryffindor table. Ron asked Harry why he wasn't at divination. Even Hermione was there he told them. Harry looked at Hermione at that. Hermione shrugged so Harry let it go.

After lunch was herbology. Then back to the library. Luna was again there so they finished their runes work.

During the first care class Harry rode Buckbeak. Malfoy displaying his typical arrogance was clawed by Buckbeak. Harry let Badfaith have it about having a father to punish others for his own stupidity. Dumbledore called Harry to his office again. Harry agreed to tone it down as long as Badfaith kept a low profile.

As the weeks went by school settled into routine. Auror Dawlish temporarily replaced the missing Professor Snape, classes, Hermione researching magical law to save Buckbeak, patronis charm practice, homework study group, Luna in runes, and quiddich practice was Harry's life until Halloween.

On Halloween Sirius Black slashed the portrait of the fat lady causing all the students to sleep in the great hall for the night. Another letter home to Mimpy. It was a generic boring letter home. Touch it with a wand while saying the pass phrase and the real letter was displayed.

Harry was advised to keep trying to contact Sirius by his family. McGonagall called him into her office to advise the opposite. Harry by now had started to suspect Scabbers. McGonagall thought that Scabbers being Pettigrew was nonsense. Harry offered to do the Animagus reversal charm. McGonagall took that under advisement.

Finally, in November the first quidditch match against Hufflepuff. The wind and rain made it difficult to see. Gryphendor had an early lead when both seekers went for the snitch. Harry felt it getting cold. After a summer of having Mimpy randomly hit him with cold to simulate a dementor attack Harry immediately pulled his wand and shouted expecto patronum. A stag shot from his wand – he had finally gotten it. The snitch changed direction away from it as did the dementors. Harry chased down the snitch and caught it.

When Dumbledore heard about the dementors invading the quidditch pitch he was furious. They did not leave the grounds, but he was furious.

The study group was impressed with Harry casting a patronis. They found an unused classroom to practice in. The members were Neville, Hermione, Katie Bell, and Harry of Gryffindor, Sue Li, Padma Patil and Luna of Ravenclaw, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot of Hufflepuff, and Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis and Blaise Zabini of Slytherin. The Slytherins were new additions but welcome. Daphne was especially good at potions. She and Hermione were going back and forth leading their year academically. Harry even talked to some of the non-Gryphindors to make sure the Slytherins were safe being seen around him. He wasn't comfortable with the answers but let them make their own decision.

Some of the extra charms learning Harry came up with were based off a certain map. He was discrete regarding where the ideas came from. Hermione and Luna were the only ones he trusted that information with. He did not ask for a vow, but he stressed the importance of being discrete.

Ron was hanging around with Dean and Seamus. He still hassled Harry about hanging around with mostly girls. Harry did make time for Ron to slaughter him at a game of chess or two. He made clear the importance of studying. Maybe not as Hermione with a focus on grades, but a focus on practical spells. Ron even asked Harry if he was starting to like boys with all the hanging around with girls he did. Harry blinked a couple times and decided not responding was the best decision.

In patronis practice Susan and Daphne both invaded Harry's personal space. Hermione and Luna teased him about that while also invading his personal space. They also began trying to put together a new map and a potion to find their Animagus form.

Harry shared with Hermione and Luna his thoughts that Scabbers was Peter Pettigrew. He also revealed that Sirius Black was his godfather. Really Stubby Boardman is your godfather. That is so cool. Harry and Hermione both had a spit take at that.

They talked about Dumbledore not being trustworthy regarding Sirius getting justice. They came up with a plan. First Harry had to convince Luna that the aurors Madam Bones would bring were not part of the Rotfang Conspiracy.

After a study session Harry asked Susan to stay back. Since Hermione and Luna were not leaving Hannah stayed too. Harry explained how he thought Ron's rat Scabbers was really Pettigrew in Animagus form. Harry explained that Professor McGonagall would not help. The plan was to have Hermione distract Ron. Harry would stun then cast the Animagus transformation on the rat. Susan could have Amelia Bones come in to take charge of Pettigrew. Susan was not sure that it would work but was willing to run it by her aunt. There was a Hogsmeade day two weeks prior to Yule they could handoff Pettigrew. The week before Hogsmeade Susan came back to Harry telling him that if it didn't work her aunt would have all their hides. Harry told her that he was sure it would reveal the rat Animagus.

When the day came to turn over Scabbers Harry first stunned then used the cutting curse on his legs. Harry wanted to make sure the rat did not scurry away. He and Luna went to the statue of the one-eyed witch to use the tunnel to Honeydukes. Meanwhile the rest of gang was to make sure they were not held up at Honeydukes. Harry and Luna met them, and the group started to the street in front of The Three Broomsticks.

Once there they met Amelia Bones and several aurors. There was a large dark-skinned man Shack he said, a shorter pink haired woman, Tonks, who claimed not to have a first name and a horribly scarred man, Moody. Wotcher Harry said Tonks.

Harry pulled Scabbers from his pocket still oozing blood from his legs. Then performed the Animagus reversal spell. The Auror, except Madam Bones, looked impressed with him performing the spell. Bones remarked that she would have been impressed except for knowing that he could perform a corporal patronis. That had the other Auror looking really impressed.

I see his legs didn't make it. Did he try to escape asked Moody?

After a few seconds Harry caught on and agreed that was what had happened.

The aurors took statements from everyone there then announced they were going to the castle to get more statements. Harry kept asking if Pettigrew would be questioned under veritaserum. Tonks and Shack were taking Pettigrew back to a DMLE holding cell. They would stay to assure that no accidents befell Pettigrew.

Harry and Luna explained that they could find their own way back to the castle. Bones and Moody finally got out of them that they were not supposed to have left the castle. Luckily, they were not pressed for how they had left.

Bones asked why they did not take their suspicions to Auror Dawlish who was still the temporary potions professor. She then winked.

Dawlish still here remarked Moody. No loss. At least he can't be any worse than Deatheater Snape.

Back at the castle Ron and Percy were interrupted from leaving for Hogsmeade to answer questions regarding Scabbers. Their outrage kept on getting worse the longer they were questioned about sharing their beds with a man. Finally, it was made clear that they were not leaving the castle. They glared at Harry and his friends at that.

McGonagall wanted to know how Harry had left the castle. He talked around the subject while making it seem that Luna had wondered by later.

When the DMLE finally left the Hogwarts rumor mill was already in full swing. Harry had barely escaped an AK throwing Sirius Black was his favorite.

Madam Bones told Harry that she would likely not know how things would progress until at least the Yule break. Harry had detention until the Yule break. Dawlish was complaining about how much longer he would be the temporary potions professor. Madam Bones answer "end of term" made him scowl.

At Yule Harry put down that he was leaving the castle. McGonagall called him to her office to tell him that the headmaster forbid it. Having expected that Harry had asked Hermione and Luna for books titles to liberate from the restricted section. Both offered to stay but he insisted they visit their families. A couple letters had gone home during the fall term also asking for book ideas.

When they were leaving Harry went to kiss Luna's cheek. At the last moment she turned her head to kiss his lips. Hermione insisted on the same. Right before leaving Luna placed a butterbeer cork necklace around Harry's neck. It will keep the nargles away she confided. Harry thanked her but apologized for not having a Christmas gift for her.

Over the Yule break Harry avoided most of the professors as much as possible except for Professor Babbling. He managed to get an extra credit assignment on runic wards. It included a pass to the restricted section for the remainder of term. He wouldn't even have to use his invisibility cloak.

For two weeks he had the library to himself. He learned lots about runic wards. There was also an eclectic reading list from the restricted section. Unfortunately, he had lots of catching up from two years of slacking.

At the end of the break Harry was happy to see his friends return. He caught up with what Hermione and Luna had done with their families. Susan Bones told him what she could which unfortunately wasn't much.

A couple weeks into term the post owls arrived. Susan ran over to Harry. Look Harry showing him the Daily Profit. Sirius Black has been acquitted of killing your parents. Harry stood up hugged and spun her around. Then her did the same for Hermione, then Neville then everyone was shying away from him. Harry shrugged. The smile didn't leave his face all that day. A letter went home with Hedwig to let them know the news.

Now if only I could get a note to Sirius Black to let him know I would like to talk to him, Harry said the next morning.

Did you try sending Stubby a note with Hedwig Luna asked? After breakfast Harry walked up to the owlery with a note to Sirius.

The rest of term was filled with the study group, quidditch, classes, Luna, Hermione and letters home. Before leaving for holiday he promised to meet Luna in Sweden for a week, Hermione in France for a week, both for a week for the quidditch championship campout, and Sirius for most of the summer. Mum and Grams promised him that he would not be allowed to neglect his studies. He smiled fondly at that.


	3. Chapter 3

A Grey Harry Potter

Year 4 The Tri-Wizard Tournament. AU

AN: This is a darker Harry. Some may say evil. I do not see him as evil, but he will not respond to deadly force with stunners nor disarming. In some instances, deadly force will be his first option. I forgot to mention Buckbeak last chapter. He is fine but not likely to appear again in this story. BTW a disclaimer, I do not wear women's clothing. Therefore, I am not JKR, nor make money on this story.

"It's not what we don't know that hurts. It's what we know that ain't so". Will Rogers

A reviewer asked why I did not put quotes when characters were speaking in previous posts. I reviewed why I wasn't using them. See above quote.

Harry spent the first week home doing his summer homework. The adults knew he was going to see Luna in week two. With that in mind they did not want him to forget about school. Being under the Potter wards meant he did not require a special "education" permit to perform magic. He was doing the spells as well as writing theory. It was so much better than what muggle born had to deal with. Harry wondered about how thick many pure bloods must be to have an extra three months to do magic yet were not ahead of muggle born as the years progressed. Not to mention have a huge lead entering school.

He insisted on apparition theory at home. He planned to do much apperation practicing with the Lovegood's and through the summer. As a result of all this the only difference between Hogwarts and Potter manor was the identity of the teachers. If the teacher wasn't Binns that was a huge positive.

Mum & Grams asked why he was so intent on apparition.

"Mum, Grams we all know that Riddle is still out for me. So are his death tossers. I will have many fights. The way I prefer is to use their own model. Hit fast and lethal from behind. Not sporting, but then neither are they. When outnumbered or out classed run away fast. Apparation is an excellent way to run away".

Neither could argue with that. "Remember Harry not everyone in Slytherin is evil", Mum told him.

"You are correct. With that said both male Malfoys and others have issued threats against me. I take those threats seriously, and feel my safety is compromised with them walking free. As for the rest of Slytherin the time to choose a side may come. The ones I know to be neutral I will leave alone. Please let me know which fall in that category".

"We will compile a list over the summer", Grams responded.

Harry was portkeyed to the Sundsvall airport in Sweden. From there he again portkeyed to camp. Both times he ended up prone. Luna helped him up and continued the conversation from when they departed the Hogwarts's Express. It took Harry a while to catch up to her train of thought. Then she immediately switched to describe the elf deer census they were doing. It seems that it took about a month to be able to differentiate the odor of the droppings to tell males from females. It was also a dead giveaway to tell elf deer from reindeer. Elf deer droppings smelled of spices. Reindeer droppings smelled like poo. Harry asked why they couldn't take visual cues like coloration and obvious genetalia differences. "You are so silly Harry Potter", was Luna's response.

Harry spent the week separating the droppings so one of the experienced workers could determine species and gender, getting to know Xeno, studying with Luna, apparation practice and learning about the various animals only the Lovegood's could see. Right before leaving Luna in that dreamy way of hers pulled his face down and kissed him on the lips. "Over the school year I will teach you and Hermione the various scents of elf deer droppings so next year we can census a larger herd". She said right before he portkeyed away.

He was sorry when the week was over, but glad to see his folks again. Sirius was also there. The week was spent getting to know Sirius, Animagus training, more homework, and becoming proficient enough in apparation to pass the test. Since he wasn't yet seventeen, he could not take it.

Then it was off to spend time with Hermione's family. Dan and Emma were her parents. Dan did the macho male intimidation routine. Emma was glad Hermione had a friend and welcomed him. The second day Hermione told Harry that Emma threatened Dan with going without if he didn't tone it down. Both Harry and Hermione agreed they didn't need to know that. Tensions noticeably lessened after that.

He told the Granger's about his week with the Lovegood's. Hermione was happy about the studying while concerned about underage magic. Harry assured her that only Britain had a stick up their rears regarding it. When telling about the census Hermione was exasperated while Dan and Emma were left scratching their heads. Hermione was even more exasperated when Harry told her of Luna's coming year training plans.

The first two days were a whirlwind of shopping and doing the tourist thing. None of them even opened a book.

The third day was spent on the beach. After about an hour Dan and Emma seemed to have trouble keeping their hands to themselves. There was much giggling then they excused themselves to retreat indoors. Once they were indoors Harry began scratching Hermione's ears. She had started really liking this after the Polyjuice incident in second year.

"Harry maybe you should stop".

"Do you want me to"?

There was no answer. Soon Hermione began purring. After about ten minutes of that she began rubbing her legs together. Then she had her accident. Harry cast a drying charm. Hermione then cast a notice me not and took care of Harry. Hermione didn't want to do too much magic, what little they did was enough to remain discrete to any possible passer-by.

On the fifth day when they ended the notice me not, they saw a very pretty blond girl walking towards them. She was radiating sex appeal. Harry stood and began walking towards her with a goofy look on his face. The girl had an annoyed look on her's. Almost as soon as Harry noticed the look he snapped out of his daze. Meanwhile Hermione was still bonelessly relaxed. The girl looked at Hermione's face and smirked.

"Having fun", she said in French. Harry and Hermione went all red. Fleur, as she identified herself, giggled.

They talked for a while. Hermione gently brought the conversation around to veela. Fleur talked about being one complimenting Harry and Hermione on overcoming her allure.

"Maybe you being satisfied took care of it instead", she teased Hermione.

Hermione was red again. "There is no such thing as a half veela". Fleur continued. "You are either one or not and only women are veela". Fleur had a younger sister Gabriel and her parents Apolline and Jean. She told Harry that Gabriel had a collection of boy who lived books. Harry groaned. They talked about school experiences. Fleur's were normal school experiences. The upcoming tri-wizard tournament was a surprise. Harry groaned that he would likely be sucked into it. Then she asked Harry and Hermione to describe Hogwarts. Her eyebrows kept rising as they did.

They mentioned getting together to practice magic. The Grangers really wanted to see what Hermione did at school while Fleur did not have many friends due to her heritage. They would phone after dinner to decide. Magicals having a muggle phone was new to Harry and Hermione.

In the morning the youngsters got together. Fleur wanted Gabriel to get used to Harry as a person instead of the boy who lived.

The families met the that afternoon. The Grangers were very impressed being able to see Hermione do magic. Emma was at least. Dan had a goofy expression on his face. Fleur was very knowledgeable herself. In addition, she also had veela fire conjugation. The Delacour's were totally in awe of Harry casting his patronis.

When Emma had enough of Dan's drooling – she did a little herself – she dragged him off. The youngsters decided to have a fire on the beach. They played around it until Gabriel fell asleep. Harry carried her up to their lodgings. Then the three went back to the fire. Fleur told them that she saw Harry scratching Hermione's ears and her response. After her accident Fleur couldn't see them for a while which annoyed her. Then she again saw them. She assumed a notice me not. Hermione admitted to casting it. Fleur again asked about the ear scratching.

Hermione explained about the Polyjuice incident. Fleur was intrigued. She asked if she could try it. Hermione looked down but didn't say anything. Harry assured her that if she wanted to stop, she only had to say so. Her only response was to pull him in for a snog. Soon the purring started.

About an hour later Apolline pulled Harry off the girls. The girls insisted that since they were on the potion, they were fine. Apolline insisted that Hermione stay for the night then shooed them indoors. She spent the rest of the night with Harry. In the morning she taught Harry a shower charm. Clean and refreshed they went for breakfast. The house elves had it on the table. Apolline went to rouse the girls and Jean. Jean took the long way around coming up behind Harry. Harry took an elbow to the ribs.

"Jean" Apolline scolded. Harry took another elbow.

"Jean Delacour", Apolline again scolded. Harry took a third elbow.

"Jean Delacour leave" Apolline again scolded. Jean left muttering all the way. Soon the sound of the floo was heard.

Apolline smiled, "Now we can sit down for breakfast".

She sat. When the youngsters looked around in confusion she said, "please let's eat". Everyone sat.

"Harry, Fleur tells me you had quite interesting experiences at school. We have a pensieve do you know what that is?" Apolline asked.

Harry spent an hour extracting memories of Fluffy, Norbert, detention in the forbidden forest, Quirrelmort, the Chamber of Secrets and more. Apolline was worried that they were exaggerating but more worried that they weren't.

After the memories were potions lessons. One was an ointment for bruises. Harry wondered if Apolline knew how his ribs were feeling. Another potion was an overpowered potion for the girls, a third was for a bad monthly. At that point Harry guided Gabriel over to begin preparing ingredients for the various potions. Apolline told him not to begin until she explained further. She did an excellent job of explaining why various ingredients reacted together. Much better than Hogwarts – even without Snape.

When the bruise potion was complete Apolline had Harry and Gabriel put most of it in phials. The remainder she applied on Harry's ribs. The day continued with potion brewing and instruction. About every hour Apolline would have Hermione or Fleur take Gabriel on a mission. Then she would walk over to Harry and drop to her knees. That night Harry, Hermione and Fleur spent time on the beach.

In the morning a bleary-eyed Harry bade good-by to equally bleary eyed Hemione and Fleur and the rest of both families.

Back at Potter Manor the adults were in a big hurry to get Harry ready for his five-week course in offensive magic and battlefield healing. His mum and grams explained that with signs that Riddle was attempting to return that Harry needed intense training. They did have him think if he really wanted to go. On the night before he was to leave, he thanked them for giving him the choice but decided to go.

Almost immediately upon arrival he regretted his choice. His wand was checked then they started him in with training. The first two weeks were running a kilometer then dropping to give fifty pushups and fifty sit-ups. Get up and repeat. Since they didn't want him getting bored, they occasionally had him climb a thirty-meter rope ladder instead. Stan his trainer would sometimes smirk and ask Harry his choice. They even had him swimming to relieve the boredom. Many times, Stan told Harry that Harry should take his wand and hex him.

At the end of the second week Stan congratulated Harry on completing the course. Most did not. Then Stan explained that since Harry was in shape that he could choose his curriculum for the next three weeks. Did he want ponce level or nut buster level? Harry groaned and choose nut buster. "Since you chose nut buster you get a new wand", Stan told him. It was great for offense but not so much for charms. There was also a wand holster with key words depending on the wand to summon.

Nut buster was dodging stinging hexes, sprinting one hundred meters, shooting off hexes at stationary targets for accuracy, then moving targets, using the flame whip which was good for draining one's magical core then finally repeating. The healing portion was a nice break but not long enough.

Harry was invited back for the two-month advance course the next summer at the end of the three weeks. He accepted. Stan said that either Harry had a lot of a certain something or a complete lack of a certain something.

He took some down time when returning home. It was down time as compared to camp not his previous experiences. He even sought out mum and grams for some lessons. They were really impressed by that.

Soon enough Sirius had him take the end of an old sock. Assuring him that is was a portkey Harry took it. With all the hints regarding portkey travel Harry only staggered rather that doing a flop.

They found, and setup camp then did some exploring until the others showed up. First was Luna and Zeno then Hermione and Fleur. Hermione and Fleur had really become close over the summer. Harry was ribbed about not writing much. It was understood how busy he was.

Fleur told Harry about the Delacour's watching his pensieve memories. It so alarmed Apolline and Jean that they almost forbid Fleur from going to Hogwarts.

They checked out the vendors. Each purchased a set of omnioculars. They practiced knowing the capabilities for the match. They had lunch then returned to their tents. There was a cooling charm on the tent then they taught each other magic. Fleur taught runes, Hermione taught anything they wanted to know, Harry taught the patronis and other defense and Luna taught elf deer identification. She let Fleur know that she was invited to the elf deer census next summer too. Luna was disappointed that Harry couldn't stay as long as he would like due to his battle training.

Dinner time came, and everyone relaxed as Dobby served. Dobby was embarrassed when Harry insisted that he sit at the table like a member of the family.

After dinner they retreated to the tent. Some nights they talked and practiced. Other nights there were privacy charms. The purring would be difficult to explain. By ten Harry had to be back in the main tent with Zeno and Sirius.

Ireland won the match, but Krum caught the snitch. After the match the parties heated up. Alcohol was dispensed freely. Harry and the girls had camp torn down to the point that in the morning the tent would be struck, and they would be gone. Then came the death eater attack. The tents were quickly struck. Zeno and Sirius put them on their backs to carry out. While leaving Harry was separated from the group. He found himself surrounded by death eaters.

Casting a glamour, he then summoned his offensive wand. By the time the death eaters realized that a hostile was in their midst the fire whip had taken out over half of them. Casting a shield to cover his back four over powered cutting curses were cast. They ripped right through the death eaters shields and left a spray of mist. The bleeding training dummies Harry was used to help avoid the squick of a first-time battle. The rest of the death eaters apparated out. Harry cast a cushioning charm for the muggles then ran for the tree line.

He ran straight into the trees then changed direction and ran a little further. Then he sat down with his back against a tree to take stock of any injuries. There was a deep cut on his gut. He cast a healing charm then took two phials of blood replenishers.

"Well Potter. You wouldn't listen and now are paying the price", a drawling voice told him. Harry looked up. It was Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Flint. "This ends now", with that Malfoy started pulling his wand. Harry cast a few cutting curses. All his opponent's upper bodies had dissolved in a spray of mist. It seems five weeks of hardcore training was better to prepare for a fight then what Malfoy and friends did.

Harry apparated away. At the new location he took out his broom and flew about a kilometer in a random direction. He repeated five times. In training they said ten and ten. They also said that if injured that it would affect that. His final aperation was about two kilometers outside Potter Manor wards and he flew in.

It was bedlam at the manor. Sirius was at the camp searching for Harry. Everybody else was staying put waiting for information. At first, they we upset with him for getting separated. When they noticed his injuries that changed to concern. Fleur knew more battlefield medicine than Harry. She was able to patch him up well enough.

The next day was tough. Harry would be sore a few weeks but could avoid St. Mungo's.

Once Sirius checked in to find Harry was safe, he returned. Then was the debriefing. Harry told everything. Hermione especially was upset about people they knew dying. At the time Harry couldn't know if Malfoy and friends were looking to scare or kill. He had decided not to take the chance. It took a while, but Hermione came around.

Sirius had talked with some aurors to find out what was going on. Tonks had told him that ten death eaters were dead with five more injured. Most with missing limbs. They were trying to question the survivors to get their stories. Madam Bones was keeping Minister Fudge away, so he couldn't muck up the investigation.

News gradually filtered in. By morning two more of the injured death eaters were dead. Five couldn't be identified. Malfoy, Goyle, Mulciber, Flint, and Pucey they knew or knew children of. The other two they didn't know.

Regarding the four youngsters Fudge tried derailing the investigation to find out what happened to them only. Bones was not having it. What happened to them was being investigated, but most of the focus was on the adults.

Without Malfoy to throw around gold the investigation focused mostly on the death eaters. When an Auror trainee investigated the site of the student deaths not much was found. Within a few months the trainee was in a new line of work. It seems that investigating was not something he was good at. When Fudge was finally able to convince Bones to send someone else out to the crime scene it was badly disturbed. Nothing of value was found.

Sirius bought the Hogwarts supplies for Harry, Luna and Hermione. They were still too upset about the death eaters to go. On August 31 they bid Fleur a tearful goodbye.

The next day they boarded the Hogwarts Express. Harry had a list of Slytherin neutrals. Finding a cabin privacy and notice me nots went up. They mostly read. Talking was quiet when it occurred.

Once in the great hall Luna went to the Ravenclaw table while Hermione and Harry went to Gryffindor. The events of the world cup were the main topic of conversation. They had their stories straight to lead conversations away from potentially troublesome topics for Harry.

In the morning Harry took a slow jog around the lake. The year was beginning. He only hoped that his fears of the tri-wizard tournament were baseless.


End file.
